


Inter-Railing

by lemon_cock



Category: Cavetown - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, awkward porn, gingers are fucking sexy, horny n’ wet, takes place during his interrailing youtube series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_cock/pseuds/lemon_cock
Summary: Robin never liked the summer. It made him feel more dysphoric than he already was, and the thought of sweating and taking multiple showers irritated him. But, being on an inter-railing journey with his friends Felix and Alex made summer.. tolerable.Or at least that's what he had thought.





	Inter-Railing

Robin never liked the summer. It made him feel more dysphoric than he already was, and the thought of sweating and taking multiple showers irritated him. But, being on an inter-railing journey with his friends Felix and Alex made summer.. tolerable. 

Or at least that's what he had thought.

During their day of venturing around France, a feeling had hit Robin. One he hadn't felt in a very long time, and one he hadn't expected to feel ever again. It was the type of feeling that made his skin hot and his face pink; a feeling that spread out from his stomach throughout the rest of his body. 

He hoped his friends hadn't noticed this and his restlessness, and tried to act as 'normal' as one could possibly act while feeling this strange feeling - and went straight to bed once they went home and had dinner.

Robin tossed and turned in his bed, desperately trying to fall asleep so he could wake up and be his normal self. He pushed his face into his pillow and was about to let out a soft, muffled whine, before he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Robin?" A familiar voice said, causing him to shoot up. It was Alex.

"Are you alright? You've been acting rather strange all day.. You aren't getting sick, are you?" He asked, pressing a hand to the gingers forehead, causing him to shiver.

"You are getting pretty warm.." Alex said, to which Robin quickly replied with an 'i'm fine!', cheeks going red as Felix raised an eyebrow before getting into bed with him.

"I can go send Felix out to get some medicine," he smiled, rubbing Robin's shoulders to calm him down a bit, scanning his friends body for any signs of some sort of bug bite that would cause this weird behaviour, before being confused.

"Your legs are shaking.. Are you cold?" He asked, Robin hiding his face in his hands and shaking his head, leaving Alex's brain to bounce around, searching for a reason before a lightbulb clicked.

"Jesus, Robin, you're h—!" Alex was stopped by Robin pushing a hand against his mouth. 

"Don't say anything! I'm embarrassed enough as it is," he grumbled, slowly removing his hand.

"But.. I thought you.. Didn't feel, like, horny?" Alex said, whispering the last part as he got closer to Robin.

"I.. I don't. Or at least, I thought I don't," he said softly, eyes meeting Alex's.

"Do you need help?"

The next five minutes were met in a very frantic manner, involving Alex asking Felix to run to the store to get 'medicine' for Robin's 'fever', and as soon as the door was shut, and they heard Felix use the lift, Alex pulled Robin close and began to kiss and nip at his neck, only earning a soft whine from the shorter boy when Alex found his sweet spot.

"Is that it? Right -" Alex cut himself off to nibble at the spot. "Right here?" He whispered, getting a bit excited himself when Robin only responded with a nod, hands going to grip onto Alex's shirt.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry if I'm bad at this," he said, scooping up the whimpering Robin and carrying him onto the couch, leaning him back against the couch arm as he slid a hand into his pajama pants.

"Your hand is cold!" Robin whisper-yelled, squirming a bit at the sudden change in temperature before freezing up when he felt one of Alex's fingers push themselves into his cunt.

"Is this okay?" Alex asked, leaning close to kiss Robin's cheek, only adding to his movements when Robin nodded and whispered a 'yes'.

The small hotel room began to be filled with Robin's quiet whimpers and gasps, and Felix knew Robin wanted — no, NEEDED — this to be taken to the next level when Robin slid his pants down and pulled at Alex's pants.

"Are you sure? Like, really sure?" Alex whispered, looking right into Robin's eyes as he undressed his bottom half.

"Just do it, I-I'm already real embarrassed.." Robin whispered, looking away from Felix as his cheeks burnt up. ".. Please?"

That's all it took for Alex's member to spring to life, taking hold of Robin's waist as he pushed himself in, biting his lip at how wet Robin was, and how tight he was around him. Never in his life would he thought he would be fucking his best friend in a hotel room in fucking Paris.

But Robin was good - vocal and needy and everything Alex wanted. He began to chant Alex's name like it was a prayer, and he pulled Alex close, and all Robin could focus on was the hot feeling, and in the midst of the moment he kissed Alex, messily and sloppily.

"Are you close?" Alex asked in between breaths, kissing back before pulling away and getting a good look at Robin's dark red, eyebrow furrowed face as he only whined in response.

Alex held onto the couch arm as his thrusts turned into pounds, shaking the couch a bit as Robin moaned rather loudly - Alex was sure the entire hotel could hear them and he hoped to god Felix was still at the store - and he will never forget how Robin held onto him as tightly as he could as he came, struggling to gather his breaths as Alex pulled out of him, reminding himself to finish later.

"That was good.." Robin whispered, Alex sliding Robin's pants back on him after he cleaned up the cum that was on Robin's tummy. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Alex smiled, picking Robin back up and tucking him back into bed, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Alex," Robin smiled, eyes heavy as Alex responded with a 'goodnight, robin', getting back into bed himself, the two falling asleep rather quickly, having no idea that there was a confused Felix right outside the door.

"Gee, I guess Robin must have some painful fever.."


End file.
